


Don't Cross Me, Boy

by Rowdyroughboi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking, nonsexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdyroughboi/pseuds/Rowdyroughboi
Summary: Peter steals a ship to justget awayfor a little while, but eventually he gets caught and brought back to Yondu, who has taken it upon himself to teach the boy a lesson.





	Don't Cross Me, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This story has non-consensual spanking of an adult as a form of punishment. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read this.

Peter had always been rather… _obstreperous_ in his youth. Ever since he’d picked him up when the other was still young, he’d been testing his limits and causing a fair share of trouble. More often than not, Yandu let him get away with these things; Much to the disgruntlement of his crew. Somehow, the boy’s fighting spirit and pain-filled eyes struck a cord in him and he had taken the young Terran on as _more_ than just one of his men – Somehow, Peter had ended up being his _boy_. It was a deep and alarming part of him that he spent most of his time trying to ignore.

What he _couldn’t_ ignore, however, was Peter doing anything to put himself in _danger_. He’d been with them for a few years, now, and had since learned to adjust to their lifestyle, but he still did plenty of things that required Yondu to come save his hide; Both from outside threats and from his own crew… More so than ever now. He still thought of Peter as just a _boy_ , but what he really was was something a little closer to a pesky teenager.

“Cap’n,” Kraglin said, breaking the still of his brooding, Yondu glanced over his shoulder, waiting for him to continue. “Some of the boys have just returned… They have someone with them.”

“Quill?” Yondu clarified, curiously. Kraglin nodded in confirmation and Yondu was already out of his chair to greet the returning members. “Get their reward ready and have ‘em hold’im in the docking bay ‘til I get down there.”

“Sir,” Kraglin said in way of agreement and Yondu was out of the room, clinking down the hallways with a furious purpose in his step. His crew could hear him as he went and most of them steered clear of him when he was like this. The only person who _couldn’t_ avoid him was the one who really would _want to_.

Peter had _really_ done himself in this time. He could get away with a lot of things around here – Things that other members of the crew would have gotten _hell_ for – but even the leniences he was given had limits. Really, this alone should have deterred him from taking a small ship and hightailing it out there a few weeks ago, determined to strike out on his own. He’d been trying to gain a little more independence for _years_ , now, and it was _infuriating_ to be stuck under the thumb of the Captain, still. If he’d lived on Earth still, people would have been _begging_ him to leave by now, practically showing him to the door, but no matter how much he tried Yondu just couldn’t seem to _let go_. If he didn’t know any better, Peter might have thought there was something out there that the old pirate was worried about getting him… Though _that_ would imply Yondu gave a crap about him in the first place. All he _really_ cared about was whether or not someone from his crew was disrespecting him.

Of course, disrespecting the Captain usually came with severe punishments that he had _really_ been hoping to avoid. He heard that angry _click, click, click_ growing louder and struggled to pull himself from the orange fingers wrapped tightly around his forearm, but it proved mostly useless and suddenly Yondu was upon them before he could think up another means of escape.

“Lookie what we got here.” That tone that Yondu took was the same one he used when Peter had gotten himself into hot water in the past and he couldn’t help the slight shiver that rocked his system in response to the glare sent his way. “Ya any idea how much _trouble_ ya in, boy?

The smart thing for him to do would have been to show a little respect for their captain, maybe come up with some way to reassure his value here, but Peter didn’t really care about being _smart_ , right now. He’d nearly _escaped_ these assholes; Peter had _almost_ gotten away with it, too, when some of the crews of the Ravangers had spotted him hitting up some sleevy bar and dragged both him and _his ship_ back against his will. Steeling his own expression into a glare, he tried to move forward to size up their captain, only to be held back by the crew member still clutching tightly to his arm. “T’hell with _that_. I haven’t even done anything wrong. It was just some joyrider. Tell your men to _getoffa me_!”

“A _joyride_ ,“ Yondu barked out in a bitter laugh, crossing closer and getting into the kid’s face. “Oh, they gonna _let’cha go_ , alright, and then I’mma beat ya ass for being so _reckless…_ A _joyride_.”

Peter didn’t waver, meeting his gaze with the same steady look. “Try it. See what happens.”

“I,” Yondu grunts, reaching out and taking Peter roughly by the ear, “Had just ‘bout _enougha_ yar attitude, boy.” He gave a soft yelp with the painful tug he received, the fingers on his arm finally falling away as Yondu started dragging him off. His only mercy was when one of the crew member spoke up with a soft, “ _Sir_?” and paused the captain for a moment.

“ _What_?” he hissed, turning his anger on the crew members and causing them to shrink back in alarm. Him and the few he’d arrived back on the ship with quickly scrambled after that and Yondu refocused his attention back on his _boy_.

“Ya’re in for it now,” Yondu warned him with a low voice in his ear. Peter, despite how _sure_ he’d felt not that long ago, Peter couldn’t help having that waver, wondering what exactly the pirate had in store for him. “Ya think ya can just up and _leave_ , huh? Steal one’o _my ships_ without any consequences? _Where_ were ya plannan tah go, huh?”

“I was gonna come back,” Peter provided, somewhat weakly. Yondu laughed, again, in that same humorless and sarcastic tone from earlier.

“The hell ya _were_ ,” Yondu retaliated, “Don’t lie tah me so poorly, now. I thought I’d taught ya better than to think ya can _run away_ and get anywhere, boy, but it looks like ya need a refresher.”

“What are you gonna do? Feed me to your men?” Peter demanded, bitterly.

“I’ve half a _mind tah_ ,” Yondu shot back. “But I said I was gonna beat yar ass and I meant it.”

“W-what?” Peter muttered, somewhat confused what he meant by _that_. It was only then that he noticed they had arrived at the Captain’s quarters, the door sliding open after he typed in a quick access code and Peter being tossed unceremoniously inside. Yondu was quick to follow him inside, the door sliding locked shut behind him.

Over the years, Peter had spent _plenty_ of time in this room – More so, he imagined, than anyone on in the Ravangers beside Yondu himself – and it was quite familiar to him. Actually, if anything, it was one of the few places he felt the _safest_ on the ship; Not that that bar was especially high in the first place. There were a couple of memories he had of Yondu at his _softest_ in this room and some of them might even border on the edge of being _good_ one… But unfortunately, it was also where Yondu took him to dole out some form of punishment when he didn’t feel it necessary to make an example of him in front of the entire crew. This moment felt like it was definitely gonna be one of the latter.

In a quick motion that left Peter a little dazed, he found himself bent over the blue pirate’s desk, his arms secured with one hand on the small of his back. He squirmed a little, the comfortable position causing the desk to dig into his his abdomen. Yondu leaned over him, hot breath hissing out a soft “ _Don’t struggle_ ,” before a swat landed on his backside with a force Peter had _not_ been expecting. He panicked a little when the reality of what was happening finally _clicked_ and Peter quickly started up his attempts to escape, once again.

“Yondu! Yondu _no_!” He objected, letting out a sharp grunt when a second one land in the same spot as the first. Peter had _figured_ he’d get roughed up a bit and sent on his way with a bruise or two to remind him to stay in line. Usually, that was what happened to the crew when they stepped out of line and in the more recent years Yondu had threatened him with that same _plenty_ of times, but it had never really come to fruition. Peter was getting smarter and more capable of talking himself out of anything stupid he did on occasion; much to Yondu’s pride and amusement, though he never _said_ as much. Peter, once seeing that he wouldn’t be talked out of this one so easily, had decided to just be a grown-up about this and take his punishment like a man-

At least, that was what he had _planned_ to do, before the first strike hit.

Receiving a _spanking_ of all things, was hardly a new experience. Even in his childhood, though his mother had never given him one, the boy had been problematic enough on occasion to warrant his Aunt Lisa or others to give him a quick swat in passing to put him back in line. And then, after he’d been abducted into the Ravangers, it’d been Yondu’s _preferred_ method of dealing with him – He somehow was able to convince his men that Peter was still too little to receive a _full_ beating in those days and the boy was quite certain that they enjoyed his embarrassment the few times Yondu had forgone privacy, pushed him over the closest console regardless of who could see and giving the boy a few good licks for pissing him off. Those ones he’d always thought were the worse because the other crew members would often taunt him about it for a while, afterwards. A few braver souls had even risked going so far as to swat his already sore ass whenever he stalked by them.

He’d absolutely given _those_ assholes a piece of his mind.

This was _different_ , though. Peter hadn’t managed to land himself a spanking since he was twelve and was now beyond what would be considered the threshold of _manhood_ back on Earth. He’d always just thought himself _too old_ for such a practice to continue and had never _considered_ the idea that he just hadn’t done anything stupid enough to _deserve_ it for a while. Peter tried to bury his face in the cool metal of the desk with the next few swats, a gasp falling past his lips with how much it _hurt_. Yondu wasn’t holding back at this point and the fire in his rear was already starting to increase to uncomfortable levels, despite his growing pain tolerance over the years. He had to put an end to this before Yondu got him back to where he usually went when this punishment was left to carry out to completion.

“Yondu, you _can’t._ I’m not a _little kid_ , anymore-” Peter tried to reason, wincing at a particularly hard swat that earned him.

“Oh I _can’t_?” the Captain repeated, amusement mixing with anger in his tone. “Ya still think yar in a position to tell _me_ what I can’t do?” The question was followed by strike to his sit spots, layering over a couple that were already there, and Peter could only suck in a wobbly breath as he tried to hold himself together a little longer. “Ya think this _stunt_ of yars was something a grown man would do? Not a rhetorical question, boy. _Answer me_.”

“No, Sir,” Peter quickly squeaked, his fingers curling and uncurling from where they were held in place against his back.

“ _No, Sir_ , that’s _right_ ,” Yondu hissed back. “Ain’t the first time ya’ve tried a stunt like this and I told ya I would put ya here _every single time_ ya thought about doing it, again. It don’t matter _how old_ ya think ya are. Ya understanding me?”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“And what’d I say would happen the last time if ya did something like this, again?”

Peter, despite his best effort, felt himself trembling a little bit. He remembered _all too clearly_ the punishment he’d received last time he’d tried hijacking a ship and running off. He hadn’t even made it out of the docking bay, but Yondu had still let him have it for the _attempt_. There were very few offenses that he took as seriously as Peter running off. He was getting more freedom these days – Allowed to take trips out with permission and regular reports on where he was. He even got sent ahead on jobs every once in while to scout or clear the area for them – But he was still expected to consider this ship _home_ at the end of the day and any attempts to do otherwise usually left him regretting it. “Yondu, _please_ no...”

“What did I _say_ , boy? What’d I tell ya would happen?” Yondu paired this question with a handful more swats.

“A-a-arrow,” Peter quickly answered, his eyes squeezed shut and not able to bring himself even look at this point. It was probably for the best, because a sharp whistle broke through the air and there was a brief gust of wind as the object in question flew to the pirate’s hand.

“I’mma man of my _word,_ y’know,” Yondu stated, pulling Peter up and releasing his arms before crossing his arms over his chest. “Let’s go. The faster I get to striping yar backside, the less ya’re gonna get.”

The Terran began to move, fumbling with removing his pants while dreading what was to come. He’d only gotten the arrow once before – After botching a job when he’d been eleven by goofing around; nearly getting himself and half the crew eaten in the process. After making sure he wasn’t hurt, Yondu had dragged him back in this same room and wrestled him down before laying on a whole _wave_ of fury on the boy. And then he’d taken the kid’s tape player and sent him to bed. It’d been nearly a week before he’d gotten back on the other’s good side enough to get his things back and even _then_ Yondu had made a point of keeping him at his side during jobs like some kind of _pet_ for somewhere close to a month after that.

Peter’s pants pooled awkwardly around his knees and he went back to leaning over the desk, his face buried in his arms now that he had them back. If he behaved, he was hoping Yondu would let him just keep them because having them bent back at such a weird angle was beginning to be uncomfortable.

It seems there was _some_ mercy to be had because Yondu didn’t say anything about them when he settled a hand over the small of his back to keep him in place. There was a slight rustle as he adjusted his hold on the arrow before arching his arm slight and bringing it down with a _thwack_.

He couldn’t help himself; Peter let out a whine, high-pitched and watery, in response to the action. Yondu puffed out soft grumble. “Ya’re gonna think twice before ya go _stealing my ships_ and trying ta run off, now. Ain’tcha?”

“Ye- _Ah_!” Another strike, this one just below the last. Peter dug his nails into the palm of his other hand and bit his lip to keep from giving into the pain.

“Yain’t got any idea the kindsa things that’re out there,” Yondu scolded. _Thwack_. “They’d be all over yar skinny ass in a _second_ , boy.” _Thwack_. “What’cha gonna do then, huh? When somebody powerful puts a price on yar head and ya end up _dead_.”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Peter insisted, wiggling to try and get away from the assault, but Yondu easily held him in place.

“Not as sorry as yar _gonna be_ ,” Yondu promised. This time, he angled the arrow to land on top of a red line from a previous strike and that was _it_ for Peter’s resolve. He let out a wrecked sob, droplets collecting at the corners of his still closed eyes.

“I won’t do it ag- _ain_!” Peter promised through a couple more strikes.

“Ya _better_ not.”

“Yondu!” Peter was pleading with him at this point, his ass a very dark and angry red. There were tear tracks down his face, the waterworks flowing freely. He ignored it to raise his arrow, again. “Yondu- _Dad, please!_ ”

The Centaurian froze, startled at such a title being used against him. Slowly, he lowered his arrow, returning it to it’s holster at his side. Peter seemed oblivious to the slip, outright sobbing into his arms – Out of pain or relief, the question was still up in the air. Yondu, despite himself, rubbed a soothing hand over Peter’s back. The younger man quieted a bit, finally opening his eyes to look over his shoulder.

His face was a mess, his hair was knocked askew and he couldn’t keep himself from a few more hiccupy sobs as his look spoke of confusion and a little apprehension. Yondu gently took Peter by the arm, pulling him up, and he got the message. Pulling his pants back up – wincing slightly as it brushed over his recent reminder – he poorly wiped the evidence off his face with his sleeve before straightening his shoulders a little and trying his best to stand at attention.

“Sir?” he mumbled, softly. Yondu had always loved that the boy got all _proper_ after a spanking and seeing him do it with the beginnings of adulthood taking shape in his face made it all the _sweeter_.

“Comere.” Peter let himself be pulled in by a hand on the back of his head, face buried in Yondu’s shoulder and fingers loosely gripping the front of his jacket. The boy had gotten taller than him over the years and the position was a little awkward, but he still held it a little longer, running fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. “Ya gonna try and take my ship again without asking?”

“No.”

Yondu wasn’t exactly convinced – He knew Peter _far_ too well for that – but let him off the hook, none-the-less. He had a painful enough reminder to keep him from doing anything so like that for a while, now. He pulled away from Peter, pulling a rag out of one of his pockets and mopping up his face. “Ya’re a mess, boy. Ya can’t go back out there like that; The others are gonna eat’cha before ya make it out the doorway.”

Peter gave an indignant squawk, stealing the rag and using it to wipe his own face a little. There was a slight glare on his part as he worked, hating that the other still held that whole _eating him_ thing over him even a decade later. Yondu fixed his jacket and hair, so that when Peter handed back the rag you could barely tell anything had happened to him at all. He stalked out quickly after that, brooding all the way to the cafeteria.

There was a little bit of angry muttering among his crew that Peter had gotten off _too easy._ Yondu’s concern mostly stemmed from the fact that a couple were muttering about taking his punishment into their own hands and he might have done something about that, but he found a much better opportunity to quell such plans later that evening when Peter was mouthing off to Kraglin in front of a large portion of the crew. A couple of his more aggressive men looked about ready to enact on their whispers from earlier, but Yondu beat them to it, wandering up behind Peter and laying a quick strike to his backside that made the kid yelp in surprise and left the whole room silent enough to hear a pin drop.

“That’s enough, Quill,” Yondu hissed, watching Peter’s whole face go bright red. “Ya need another reminder to behave yarself.” Peter’s eyes darted momentarily to the other people in the room, disbelief that this was actually happening. “Don’t look at them, look at me. Do ya need it or not?”

Peter’s gaze went back to him, _pleading_ with him not to do this. Yondu ignored it, simply raising an eyebrow, expectantly. “Well?”

“ _Not_ , Sir,” Peter answered, softly to try and avoid the other’s overhearing him. Yondu gave a nod and wandered off, calling his first-mate to come with him. Almost as soon as he was out of sight, Yondu heard the uproar that broke out behind him, filled with the laughter of his men and the biting threats from Peter to _shut up_ followed by one of them yelling in pain when he inevitably got kicked sideways for trying to smack his boy’s ass. He was probably embarrassed and angry at Yondu for doing that to him, but it was certainly better than the alternative when a bunch of pirates ganged up to make him suffer in a much more dangerous way.

“You know, Captain, that he would be considered a _man_ in Terra culture, by now,” Kraglin pointed out, glancing over his shoulder at a particularly loud outburst of laughter from behind them. “Perhaps it is about time to start treating him like such.”

“Well, we’re not _on_ Terra, are we?” Yondu stated, turning a narrow-eyed glance at his first-mate. It wasn’t hostile, but rather curious as to why Kraglin would bring this up. “He’s hardly 18 and he acts like he’s less.”

“Maybe,” Kraglin agreed, simply. “But you gotta start somewhere and if he’s so determined to be independent...”

“Whaddya suggest I do?” Yondu inquired, curiously.

“Well,” Kraglin noted, “We’ve still got the old M-ship that you taught him to fly with sitting around somewhere. He’s rather fond of that one.”

“The _Milano_?” Yondu clarified, taken aback. “The one he named after his old girlfriend? Ya expect me to _give him_ a ship?”

“If he is free to use his own, then he wont feel a need to steal yours,” Kraglin shrugged, like it was a simple answer. “Besides, its still got all the parental controls on it from when he was still learning. Unless you plan to install them on _every_ one of our vessels, then we wont necessarily be able to reel him back in if he disappears, again.”

Yondu sighed, rubbing his face with one on his hands. “I’ll think about it. In the meantime, go put Quill to work, will’ya? If he’s gonna be getting his own ship, he’s gonna have to _earn it._ ”

Kraglin gave a soft smile and a nod as he left to go do just that. “Sir.”


End file.
